Living With Barbie
by GirlyFanfics333
Summary: 16 year old Skipper Roberts lives with famous superstar sister Barbie Roberts. Read this story to see what life is like with having Barbie as a sister.
1. PrologueIntro

Hi! I'm Stephanie Marie Roberts, but everyone calls me Skipper. I'm just an ordinary 16 year old girl but there is something different about me. My sister is Barbie Roberts, the famous 25 year old actress/fashion model. I live in the dreamhouse with her, and my little sisters, Stacie and Chelsea. You may think living with a celebrity is fun, but believe me it's not all it cracks up to be.

-Prologue-

It all started 4 years ago. I was 12 years old living with my parents and my younger sisters. Barbie just graduated college and got a place of her own. This was also the time she became really famous. Anyways, she was over watching us because my parents were on a vacation in Vegas. All of a sudden, we got a phone call.

"Skipper, watch Stacie and Chelsea for a sec while I get the phone." She told me.

I wasn't sure what was going on. I just figured it was a call from Ken. But boy, was I wrong. A few minutes later, Barbie came rushing in, teary eyed.

"I have something to tell you girls." She said quietly.

"What is it?"' I asked urgently.

"There is no easy way to say this, but mom and dad died in a car accident a few hours ago. According to mom and dad's will, they said that if they ever died and I was over 18, I will become your legal guardian. We'll move to my place in a few days. I'm so sorry."

After that, she broke down crying. Stacie and I were devastated. Even Chelsea, who was only a baby at the time looked upset. I mean, we just lost both of our parents. Next thing I knew, we were living with my sister in her dreamhouse without my parents. What I didn't know then was that it is going to be a long bumpy ride living here, so I should just get comfortable.


	2. Chapter 1

-4 years advance from the prologue-

Skippers POV:

It was now Friday morning. Same routine as usual. I get up, get dressed, we have breakfast at the breakfast table, and we have conversations as a family. Today, the conversations are about how Barbie and Ken are getting married in a few weeks and how Ken is moving in with us today after school. I can't wait until he moves in because he'll be in charge with Barbie. Hopefully he won't as strict as Barbie. Barbie is strict with everything. School, boys, clothes, you name it. It's unfortunate for me because I'm a wild child and tend to get into trouble a lot. I must've been daydreaming because Barbie was yelling at me to get into the car. Apparently, Stacie and Chelsea were in the car and I wasn't.

"Skipper, hurry up and get into the car! We can't be late!" She was telling me.

"Okay, okay I'm coming! Jeez!" I said back.

After that, Barbie dropped off Stacie, Chelsea, and me at our schools and the day officially started.

School went by in a flash and before I knew it, I was home. When I stepped inside the house, I saw Ken unpacking his stuff. I guess he moved in when I was at school.

"Hi Skipper." He said.

"Hey Ken!" I said, giving him a hug. "Are you done unpacking?"

"Yep! I just finished. Do you know where Barbie is?"

"Um, she must be picking up Chelsea from kindergarten. She'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, good to know. Do you have any homework?"

"Um yeah. But do I have to do it now?" I complained.

"Yes. Barbie said that you have to do your homework before you do anything else." He replied.

Crud! He is as strict as Barbie! Well, I was kind of expecting that. I mean, he has watched my sisters and me when Barbie was away and I remember him being kinda strict.

"Okay. Then I'll do my homework!" I said while going upstairs.

A few hours later, I went downstairs and found out that Barbie and Ken were going out for a date, Stacie was on a school trip, and Chelsea was sleeping over at a friend's house. This will be a great time to throw a party! No Stacie doing stupid soccer tricks with her obnoxious middle school friends, no Chelsea to babysit, and no Barbie and Ken to boss me around. This will be perfect! Once they left, I texted all of my friends. It's party time!


	3. Chapter 2

WARNING: Mild alcohol use in this chapter.

Skippers POV

After I texted my friends, I texted one more person, Ryan. Ryan is our neighbor that has a huge crush on Barbie. The problem is that I have a major crush on him. He is super cute, plays the guitar, and is my favorite type, a bad boy. Even though he is Barbie's age, I think he will come because he loves a good party. I looked in my closet to see what I could wear. Nothing good. I'll just have to look in Barbie's closet. After about ten minutes, I finally decided on something. A really short black dress covered in glitter, some black heels, and a little bit of makeup. The supplies were already up so the party can officially start.

A little while later, people started coming and the dreamhouse had at least 100 people in it. But I was only looking for one person, Ryan. I really hope he came. I looked around and much to my excitement, he did come.

"Is this your party?" He asked me.

"Yeah". I said.

"It's awesome! You're Barbie's sister, right? Skipper, is it?"

"Uh huh."

"Well you look hot tonight. Hotter then Barbie, even. Wanna drink with us?"

I didn't know what to say. I've never drank alcohol before. I'm only 16 after all.

"S-s-sure." I said.

He lead me to his friends and we drank. Alcohol was actually pretty good. After we drank, Ryan led me to the couch.

"Listen, I know you are only 16, but I really like you. The thing between me and Barbie isn't working out so wanna go out?" Ryan asked me.

This is a dream come true! Ryan just asked me out! Of course I will say yes!

"Sure!" I said.

After that we kissed! It was wonderful! I was so happy that I didn't even realize that Barbie was on her way home. I just continued making out with Ryan. Then Barbie's car rolled into the driveway. Barbie and Ken will be walking inside any minute! She will see the party, the alcohol, and me making out with Ryan. If she got mad at me for dating that senior boy last year, I have no idea what she will do to me about Ryan! We don't have time to hide, she is literally opening the door as we speak!

When Barbie and Ken walked in, they were appalled! In fact, I've never seen them so mad. Everyone at the party just froze. We were all on thin ice, especially me.

"Everyone! Get out of my house!" She screamed angrily.

After that everyone left. Even Ryan got the memo. I might as well try to leave, too. I might blend in.

"Not you!" She said, leading me to the couch.

Oh no, I'm totally getting it this time! Why on earth did I think a party would be a good idea?


	4. Chapter 3

Skippers POV

"What on earth were you thinking?" Barbie asked me.

I just sat there for a few minutes.

"Well, we're waiting." Ken said.

"About what, the party or Ryan?" I asked.

"Both." Barbie said.

"Well, I thought that the party was fun and that kissing Ryan was amazing."

After that remark came out of my mouth, I regretted it. I'm in HUGE trouble now.

"If you aren't going to answer the question maturely, then go up to your room!" Barbie yelled at me.

"Oh goody! I thought that you would never ask!" I yelled sarcasticly, running up to my room.

I was finally in my room, the best room in the whole dreamhouse. I turned on my tv and relaxed. I figured with the trouble that I'm going to be in, I should cherish my tv now. I heard footsteps going up the stairs. It's Barbie and Ken. They opened my door and invited themselves in. Then, Ken took the remote from my hand and turned off the tv.

"Um, I was kinda watching that." I said.

"We still haven't finished the conversation." Barbie said.

"What's there to finish? You told me to go into my room and last time I checked this is my room." I said.

"Stephanie Marie Roberts! You better stop using that tone with me or you'll just get into more trouble!"

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll stop!"

"Okay, now tell me why you really throw the party."

"Umm I don't know. I thought it would be cool, I guess."

Okay, maybe that was a lie, but I'm NOT saying that I threw the party to see Ryan.

"Well, Ken and I decided that you are grounded for two months. That means you can't use any electronics or go anywhere besides school."

I mentally rolled my eyes. Two months is a long time. All I did was throw a party. Haven't they ever heard the song A Little Party Never Killed Nobody? I love them and all, but they are super over protective.

"You are also not aloud to go out with Ryan anymore." Ken said.

That really got me mad. They don't understand how much I really like Ryan!

"Why can't I see Ryan? " I complained.

"For one thing, he's nine years older than you and for another, he's a bad influence."

"I don't care!"

"Well I do, so you can't see him and that's final!"

"Okay fine, I won't see him. Can you guys get out of my room now?"

"Fine, we'll get out."

Once they left, it became really late so I decided to go to sleep. I mean without my electronics, what's the purpose of staying up until 3 am? This is going to be a long 2 months so I'll have to find ways to make the best of it, I guess.


End file.
